


the sword- i mean zucchini at my side

by switchingitoff



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, ITS GON BE A LONG RIDE FOLKS, M/M, Multi, Non-binary Robin, chrom is a fucking fitness and meal prep junkie, chrom is pan, cordelia is bi, emm makes an appearance later, frederick lissa and mari are in a poly relationship, he also is For zero waste, robin is a broke ass college kid, robin is bi, sumia is a lesbian, yes nb ppl can be bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchingitoff/pseuds/switchingitoff
Summary: robin just wants better lunch, cordelia has ideas and chrom is exactly who you think he would be in a modern setting





	the sword- i mean zucchini at my side

**Author's Note:**

> hi i havent posted shit on ao3 in a LONG time so give me a break i am a small scholar trying to get their education thank u (also i know the first chap is short pls dont hurt me)

robin had enough of the cafeteria at their university. the food was always marketed as “exotic, eastern, homemade” cuisine on tuesdays, “spicy, authentic feroxi” on wednesdays and “traditional ylissian” on fridays. none of it is even close to being traditional to any of the cultures. and the people who make it are ylissian! they should at least know ylissian cuisine!

they've complained to cordelia about it a million times and even though she says she’s not bothered by it, robin wishes there was somewhere they could go so the could stop complaining so much about it.

“what if you just do what frederick does and make your own lunch? he's not much for bear meat stew so he brings his own stuff from home.” cordelia suggests one day while they're in the library. robin lifts their head up from the fake wooden table. “i don’t have parents, cordelia and i can't afford to buy meal prep food all the time. we're in college.” robin grumbles, putting his head back down on the table. 

“well, you could always try chrom? he’s a meal prep junkie that lives across the hall from me. i used to have a crush on him our freshman year. he usually brings me or other people in the hall food when he realises he has too much,” she giggles,” he’s a little dumb sometimes but i think he also does it on a purpose too.” 

robin lifts their head up slightly. “you didn't mention him to me sooner, why?” cordelia giggles again and turns a page in her book. “i didn't know if you would like him or not. he's a rich kid, but he isn't a stuck up one. his family isn’t either but a lot of people think they are. some people in our hall refuse when chrom brings them food because they think he’s being fake and charitable, but he's just being genuine.” cordelia finishes. 

robin suddenly gets up and grabs cordelia’s hands. “let's go then! i’m a hungry bitch!”


End file.
